The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for viewing movies and more particularly to a method and apparatus for viewing a movie in both large public venues and private venues.
With the advent of high definition and three dimensional television sets concomitant with the development of fiber optic high-speed residential internet service, movie theaters are seeking ways to remain competitive with home theaters. To compete, traditional movie theatres are seeking new ways to attract movie goers by enhancing the overall experience at the movie theatre for their customers.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a system and method to enhance a patron's experience at a movie theatre.